


Starlight Wishes

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Series: The Butterfly Effect [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kujou Ten Joins IDOLiSH7, Alternate Universe - Nanase Riku Joins TRIGGER, Angst and Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Seer Riku, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa 2019, Kujou Riku, M/M, Plot Twist, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, TRIGGER Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: In which Riku landed himself in the hospital again when he decides to make himself a bait to capture a stalker of his twin brother. And Momo isn’t impressed with him but makes up his mind to help - Riku and Tenn to have their very first Christmas together after a long separation.SETTING: Part of The Future Star Dreamer Universe, The Butterfly Series. -Future Arc
Relationships: IDOLiSH7 & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nanase Riku & Re:vale, Nanase Riku & TRIGGER
Series: The Butterfly Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514342
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Starlight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/gifts).



****FANDOM:**** IDOLiSH7

 ** **TITLE:**** Starlight Wishes

 ** **AUTHOR:**** RazenshiaSapphire08

 ** **PAIRING(S):**** As of now, It is Gen. Platonic Relationship - might be taken some characters are together; it all depends on your point of view. Though it may not be the case of someone here.

 ** **GENRE(S):**** Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Family

 ** **RATING:**** T

 ** **SUMMARY:**** In which Riku landed himself in the hospital again when he decides to make himself a bait to capture a stalker of his twin brother. And Momo isn’t impressed with him but makes up his mind to help - Riku and Tenn to have their very first Christmas together after a long separation.

SETTING: Part of The Future Star Dreamer Universe, The Butterfly Series. -Future Arc -

 ** **WARNING(S):**** Language, OCC-ness, Implied Depression, Confusion, Plot Holes, Implied Injury, Sick Character and Implied Violence.

Lastly, SPOILERS ahead for future event. Read at your own risk! But can read as a standalone, a companion fic for The Future Star Dreamer. (I know, I speaking contradictions here but seriously if you squint hard enough you will understand what I mean.)

 ** **DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing with the exception of the OCs!

**BETA READ BY: KUROECHAN**

…

****

****I.** **

****

****[** ** _Riku learns first hand not to ask Tenn about their parents when he is in the hospital during winter especially on Christmas eve._

_Because it is the first time, he ever seen Tenn with the dark and ugly expression that he can’t fully conceal unlike of his future self when Riku fight off showing his own dismay with another broken promise of their parents of celebrating Christmas together._

_So with a false cheer, he tries to act normal and appeased his seething twin brother. “It’s okay, Tenn-nii! We can still celebrate together!”_

_Tenn stares at him for several moment, weighting how truthful his words are._

_To be honest, the dismay just last like for a few seconds as he became numb of their empty promises and he loss trust with them at how much they’ve broken it - specifically when Tenn leaves him in the future without explaining him anything. He just loss the ability to trust regarding about promises it will only lead into bitter disappointment and the harsh reality you refuse to accept afterwards._

_So he isn’t really that affected about this kind of incident, he had gotten used to it._

_Tenn merely sighs exasperatedly and sits near at his brother’s bed. “Fine.”_

**_…_ **

_In the next day, their parents apologize profusely at Riku and Tenn._

_But the damage is already done; this is one of the reasons why Tenn also left this family - he had lost faith in them every time their promises isn’t fulfilled, at seeing Riku to just casually shrug it off as if it’s nothing despite how much he wished to spend more time with them not only with Tenn which is clear as day to him._

_That is the first movement, where Nanase family starts to fall apart - leaving Tenn to patch the role of parent in Tenn’s hands when he’s only mere child._

_And the future Riku’s first mistake at being ignorant from his brother’s suffering as he blindly believes things are okay when it was definitely not._

**_…_ **

_“Riku.”_

_Riku hum quietly, not removing his eyes from the pile of small snow man, Tenn tenaciously makes for him to see as he can never go out as it would triggered an attack._

_“What do you wish for Christmas?”_

_At his twin brother’s question, Riku finally return his gaze at Tenn, who is sitting in the chair next to his bed side, holding a book._

_Red orbs clashing to meet pink ones._

_“What about Tenn-nii?” Riku asks with a thoughtful manner, pouting slightly. “What do you wish for Christmas? It’s not fair, I’m always receiving something from Tenn-nii.”_

_Tenn’s eyes flicker at his handy made snow man near at Riku’s window in seconds before staring back at his sickly brother, silently awaiting for his reply. “I -”_

_Riku raise his hand to stop Tenn, eyes almost glaring at him suspiciously. “Tenn-nii… If you say one word again about you wishing my health recovering, please don’t bother.”_

_With this, Tenn squirms uncomfortably as his gaze moves elsewhere._

_“Seriously… Tenn-nii…” Riku huffs exasperatedly. “Stop thinking about me all of the time and think about yourself as well. Be more selfish! So, what do you want for Christmas?”_

_Tenn lips pursued. Honestly, he can’t think of something he wanted for his own self. All he ever wanted is for Riku’s health to recover. So…_

_“It’s fine.” Riku’s voice cuts through his brooding. “You don’t need to say anything right now, Tenn-nii. Just promise me, once you already know what you want for Christmas to yourself, I’ll be the first person to know!” Riku raise his pinky to Tenn._

_Tenn stares blankly at Riku for a moment, then automatically lace his own to Riku’s. Sealing the deal between them. “I promise.”_

**_…_ **

_At the dead of night, Tenn is still fully awake and watching the rise and fall of his sleeping brother’s chest, vague figure in bed._

_There’s a lot of things running in his head because of his recent conversation with Riku._

_He had these kind of talks with Riku before but his younger brother is never persistent as he is now with this matter, he never persuaded him and remained silent once Tenn refused to go on._

_Honestly, this matter is a bit unpleasant for him, as a long time - emotions and memories of his naive self he buried, resurfaces once again._

_Once upon a time, Tenn is jealous and envious of the attention Riku receiving from their parents - when he is being shoved aside. At first, it clearly affects him and bothers him greatly but as time passed by, seeing his brother struggle each day, that their parents attention is warrant for a good reason. He learns to accept that - this is his role as Riku’s older brother and the eldest son of the Nanase family. It hurts but Tenn learns to cope._

_Riku’s health and happiness is his top priority than his own._

_To his surprise, Riku always make him feel spoiled, pampered. Like he’s filling the empty hole inside him._

_To, Riku, Tenn is important, That he matters… And that makes Tenn want to be selfish…_

_So…_

_Tenn slowly grasp his brother’s hand, holding it close to him, semblance to a prayer. “Christmas wish is for child… Though, I do stop feeling like a child for a quite time now. But, if ever I been honest with you, not that I deliberately lie to you - I wish that we can spend some time together Christmas with Mother and Father while playing outside in the snow.”_

**_…_ **

_What Tenn didn’t know as soon as he fall asleep, his brother’s eyes snap open, there’s no trace of sleepiness at his gaze as he silently glance at him with neutral expression. “You really need to be more honest, Tenn-nii. That’s a bad habit you are developing there.”_

**_…_ **

_Tenn had forgotten the entire thing and never found out what his brother wish for Christmas._

_And if ever he did remember it, it’s already too late - He won’t get any answers. Riku’s gone._ **_**]** _ **

****…** **

**__ **

**__ **

****II.** **

****

Momo is stamping his foot impatiently, arms cross and keep glancing at the clock in the wall every now and then.

“What’s wrong Momo-san?” One of the staff notices his bizarre behavior.

“Have you seen Riku?”

The staff stares at him, puzzled. “Isn’t he still at the hospital?”

“The hospital?” Momo repeated, feeling a sudden chill. “Why would he be at the hospital?”

Realization dawns on the staff’s face. “I guess you haven’t heard them.”

“Heard what?” Momo demands. He’d never liked the feeling been left out of the loop because there are things he can’t help out if something transpired again.

The staff given him an odd look somewhere between hesitant, concerned, and guilty which Momo doesn’t like at all and gesture for Momo to walk with him out of the building as he explains. Momo listens to the explanation in silence until the latter is finished.

“Let me get straight,” Momo starts slowly once the staff is done speaking, his expression is blank. “He volunteered to play a bait with a suspected stalker.”

The staff winces. “That was not how it was intended as I heard. Everything is going well… then it went out of hand. No one was supposed to get hurt…”

“Naturally.” Momo agrees in a brightly cheerful voice that sent chills down at the black haired staff’s spine. The two parted ways in front of the mall.

…

****

“How are you feeling?”

“A little bit tired and cold.” Riku admits, voice coming out a little hoarse. “Are you done with your photo shooting?”

Momo shrugs. “It is postponed.”

Riku observes Momo, his unusual attitude setting his nerves on edge. He seems … almost too calm when he should be raving mad for his reckless behavior. There is a hint of cheeriness there but it didn’t feel happy at all.

Pushing the uneasiness aside for the time being, he inquires the question he’d been fretting over, as no one ever told him anything happens afterwards and figuring that his older ‘brother’ must have heard what had happened if he’d been here when he woke up an hour ago when he should be with Yuki having dinner.

“They caught the man right? Is Tenn-nii okay?”

Momo expression is still serene. “Yes, they did caught the man and it is the same man causing trouble with Tenn. And since, they caught him, there’s no reason for Tenn to experienced that man’s harassment ever again.”

“Oh…” Riku sighs in relief, his eyes sliding close as the weight from his chest finally been lifted after worrying over Tenn from the past weeks of his harassment with his stalker. “That’s good, so everything’s fine then.”

He doesn’t hear Momo move but an instant later a hand grasping the front of his hospital shirt and his eyes flew open to meet fierce garnet orbs.

He entire body went rigid.

He’d never seen the other so angry before not even when he found out his decision going with Kujo Takamasa and him volunteering himself to the man as well - he’d been always calm despite how grave the situation is. He hadn’t realized how terrifying the other could be.

“That is not fine.” Momo snaps, his voice tightly controlled and full of sharp edges. “Does it not register in your mind that you almost get yourself killed?”

“I -It was - I mean…” Riku stammers for a moment, shocked and a little bit scared of the expression on the face he was used seeing display nothing but a good cheer. “What do you -”

“Tell me,” Momo drawls, voice deceptively lazy. “What exactly is so fine with about that?”

Riku struggles to find something to say that wouldn’t aggravate the other more than he already is. But Momo is rarely got upset so he is not sure where to begin.

Garnet eyes are scrutinizing him intently and he found he couldn’t meet their piercing gaze. Finally Momo sat back with a sigh.

“I can’t believe I have such a trouble magnet younger brother…” There’s no hint of malice at his words. It just exasperatedly fond but Riku can tell Momo is still upset with him.

“I don’t have to look for trouble.” He mutters with annoyance. “It generally finds me. Plus, if you are tired of the position you can always end things with father.”

Momo embraces himself as he shudders, his face looks a bit constipated. “I’m still not sure how you can stomach calling that ‘man’ as your father when he is the one who caused your family into shreds.”

“It’s true I hated the Kujo-san after what he did but as time goes by, I also learned to respect him.” Riku explains calmly. “But it doesn’t mean I forget all his wrong doings and you don’t need to call him that as well although you need to get used to it because sooner or later - you will also need to call him in that term.”

“I’m Kujo now. Don’t even think I will leave you just because of this.”

Riku doesn’t reply.

“I choose this path as well.” Momo continues as he gaze remain clear. “I am your brother now. It’s also my job to share your pain so please, let me in more, Riku… I make a silent vow in that day that I will take care of you in Tenn’s stead.”

****…** **

****

As soon as he steps out, the first thing he see is Riku’s twin brother, leaning at the wall with a neutral expression as both of them observe each other’s presence.

Momo clears his throat, breaking the silence and smiles, as he went straight to the matter. “How much have you heard?”

“Enough.”

“Then I won’t say more than what you have heard Riku and I talked about.” Momo declares resolutely. “My loyalty lies with Riku, Tenn. I can’t betray his trust as he already been betrayed that I loss count how many times it happened because of that man.”

Tenn is silent for a moment before nodding slowly. “I know you don’t need to say it out loud.”

“Tenn, do you hate Riku?”

“If I hated him I won’t follow him here just to make sure that bastard haven’t touch him with his filthy hands even if I came a bit too late to stopped the trash from doing so.”

Momo’s eyes widen in realization. “Wait… Don’t tell me you are the anonymous person who brought Riku in the hospital because the police was taking long to respond from the dire situation.”

Tenn sighs. “Yes, I am but if Izumi Iori didn’t mentioned Riku’s bizarre behavior since Nikaido Yamato told Gaku about someone’s stalking me. I wouldn’t notice a thing.”

Momo look a bit thoughtful with this new information. “Now, that you say it… Don’t you think that it strange that Iori-kun knows a lot about Riku…” Then he gasps. “Could it be… Iori-kun likes Riku?!! I heard he likes cute stuff and Riku is definitely -”

Momo stops his mid-rambling when he hears a loud crunch, he glance back in Tenn when he unknowingly moves his gaze elsewhere and wish he just remain oblivious - the can is Tenn’s hand is already bent and the contents is spilling at the pressure of his hold, murderous intent is spreading all over him.

“...I will never give Riku to him…” Tenn mutters darkly as he stride towards the exit.

“Wait! Iori-kun might be just that perceptive no need to shed blood, Tenn!” Momo tries to calm the younger idol. “Plus aren’t you going to visit Riku?”

“Don’t you dare stop me.” Tenn warns before completely ignoring Momo’s desperate calls.

“Somehow, I feel bad. I feel like I make it harder for Iori-kun. I’ll just apologies when we meet in Christmas.” Momo looks a bit fond at the disappearing figure of Tenn. “Honestly, I can’t believe Tenn will use Iori-kun as an excuse of escape.” He take a last glance at Riku’s room. “But I guess he needs time to digest what he learnt tonight. And it is time for me to make those two rekindle their bonds as both of them are too stubborn to make a move, as their older brother it is my role to set things in the right path.”

****…** **

****

****III.** **

“Momo is late.” Yuki notes lightly as he sat alone in the dining table, waiting patiently for his unit partner to return home, Momo never misses one of their dinner and if ever something happens he always text him beforehand to warned him but now, there’s no new mail from him which makes him a bit anxious as he constantly check his phone in case he misses one.

Earlier, Yuki did tried to contact him but his calls won’t reach the other.

“One more time and then,” Yuki takes his phone and dials Momo’s phone, waiting for a few seconds and just like before the result is the same, the call doesn’t reach the other line.

Wordlessly, Yuki stands up and striding towards the door, grasping hold the door knob and is about to open it when he hear a sound from the outside prompting him to let go and step backwards and it seems he made a good choice as soon as he did that - the door slams open and if he doesn’t move, he will get the direct hit of the brute force how the door is open.

Garnet ones meet startled silver orbs.

Both of them simply stares at each other in silence.

“...Momo?” Yuki is first to break the awkward silence.

“.…Yuki, I,” Momo looks like he run a marathon as he breathing came a bit uneven and rag.

And then all of the sudden, Momo starts apologizing to him profusely.

“Momo… Calm down…!”

But Momo doesn’t stop.

“...I’m so sorry! The last train already passed, and I couldn’t pay for a taxi. I - I thought I’d contact you immediately but I ran out of battery…”

Seeing that, Momo won’t be stopping any moment, Yuki’s body moves automatically, embracing his unit-partner out of blue, instantly cutting off his ramblings.

“...I was so worried that my brother…” Momo went rigid as he felt Yuki pulls him into an embrace, his face starts to feel a bit warmer. “…Yuki?”

Yuki pulls him closer, making Momo more feeling flustered. “It’s okay, I understand.” He slowly starts stroking Momo’s head gently to ease but what he doesn’t know it only makes the other about to combust with his actions.

“...Yuki!” Momo is about to push Yuki away when the latter abruptly pulls him off him, giving him an air and space to compose himself.

“...Wait, did you just say you have a brother? I thought you only have a sister?”

Momo’s eyes widen in mortification as he realized what he had just revealed accidentally to Yuki. He immediately averted his eyes from his partner even he can feel his eyes are literally pinning holes in him.

 ****(** ** _“What if I slip to someone that we’re brothers?” Momo asks worriedly._

_Riku pauses from the book he’s reading when he hears Momo’s question. “Is this about Yuki-san?”_

_Momo is silent for a several moments before answering back. “...Yeah.”_

_“I don’t really mind if you tell anyone that we’re related.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes,” Riku gives him a bland look and Momo hates Kujo for making this boy like this. “But, are you ready to accept that you are a Kujo now and no longer a Sunohara?”_ ****)** **

“...Mo! Momo!?…”

Yuki’s voice snaps out from his reverie.

Still refusing to make an eye contact with his partner, as he nimble his lips nervously, and hands tightly fist together in silent frustration for his own hesitation to part this secret even Riku given his permission to tell anyone their connection especially to Yuki.

So, why is he hesitating?

“...You know, I won’t be mad if you don’t tell me anything right now if you are not ready.” Yuki starts and Momo glances at him instantly, as soon as he speaks. “But, Just promise me once you are ready, you’ll tell me first, okay?” Yuki smiles at him as he gently caresses Momo’s face, slowly wiping his tears which makes Momo realizes he is crying without him noticing it.

And that makes Momo cries more at how Yuki’s being kind and gentle - Well, he’s always like that. It just that Yuki seems like a hard person to get along with at first, but once you starts to know him better despite of his seemingly aloof aura and oddity, you won’t regret it.

Yuki continues to comfort Momo as he wails uncontrollably, all of his pent up emotions starts to burst out.

It takes some time for Momo to stop from crying and when he does, he feels both refresh and out of energy from so much crying.

“Feeling better?”

“Mhm.” Momo buries his face in Yuki’s chest as he embraces him as well. “Thank you, Yuki.”

“Anything for you, darling.”

Momo pursues his lips and takes a deep breath before removing himself in Yuki’s person.

“...My little brother is… Riku…”

“...Riku-kun? But, there’s only one person I know who have that name…” Yuki let out a startle gasp. “Don’t tell me… Momo… You… You don’t need to tell me this…”

“I want to!” Momo cuts in resolutely. “…I want to tell you this for so long now. And since I already slip. It’s time for me to explain things regarding of this matter. At how Riku and I ended as brothers…”

Without waiting for Yuki’s reply, he starts explaining and Yuki, looks appalled as he hears more of Momo’s story of the how things come up to this point.

And once Momo’s done - Yuki is frozen stiff, his expression is full of apprehension and grim.

The normal and comforting atmosphere immediately changes into a very sombre and tense one.

“...Yuki?” Momo calls out worriedly as he raises his hand to check on him.

Yuki blinks at him, seemingly snapping from his thoughts and upon seeing Momo’s hand reaching at him, he immediately entwining them together.

“Are you okay, Yuki?”

“I’m fine.” Yuki automatically answers. “But, Riku and you aren’t…”

“I know… What I did on that time is reckless but I can’t just let that man… I can’t let Riku alone with him after seeing what he is capable of... What he did to Ban-san! He will break Riku!”

“...So you decides to follow him to make sure he doesn’t break?”

Momo nods silently.

They are quiet for several moments within their own thoughts before Yuki breaking the silence again.

“What do you want to do now?”

“I want to make Riku and Tenn spend their time together this Christmas.” Momo states plainly. “They deserve it. They need this for themselves. I know how much they misses each other after their long separation even if they are quite adamant at avoiding each other.”

“Let me in.”

“Eh?”

“I say, count me in. I want to help as well.” Yuki repeats himself firmly.

“Oh… okay then.” Momo beams brightly. “I will start planning and preparing now!”

Momo doesn’t notice Yuki’s eyebrow twitches slightly in annoyance.

“Momo-kun, are you forgetting something?”

“Hm?”

“In exchange of my help you will compensate me for another dinner.” Yuki states airily and before Momo can open his mouth to agree, Yuki leans in, whispering to his ears. “If this succeed, not our normal dinner nights but an actual date.” He adds in afterthought. “I will wait for your confession, darling.” Yuki kisses softly Momo’s ears and then leaves Momo in the door way, bright red, and stuttering mess as he stares agape at Yuki’s retreating form in shock.

 ****…** ** ****

****IV.** **

_“...Momo-san… Gaku, I think this is a bad idea…!”_

_“...Don’t worry, Ryuu. It won’t. It will make the brat to be more nicer to us!”_

_“Gaku! Tenn-kun is not that bad!”_

_“He’s a devil spawn!”_

_“Gaku!”_

_“Don’t worry, Ryuu. We won’t really leave Riku alone.”_

_“...Fine. But if something happens I will be blaming you two, I can’t believe Yuki-san also agreed with this set up…”_

_“Darling is very helpful and sweet to lead us a hand!”_

_“Stop fretting, Ryuu. We will be in stand-by in case the spawn doesn’t get Riku fast enough.”_

_“...Hopefully, Riku and Tenn-kun doesn’t kill us afterwards.”_

_Silence ensues._

_And then Gaku curses under his breath while Momo just tries to dismisses the huge possibility of their incoming doom and that doesn’t eases Ryuu’s nerves at all._

…

Tenn wakes up in empty room as in no one is around.

“This is too early for this…” Tenn grumbles in annoyance as hears the constant knocking in the front door.

With a resigned sigh, he heads for the door and opens it but there’s no one outside.

“Just like I say it’s early for this -” Tenn stops in his mid-complaining when he notices something…

His mind vaguely relays him the information. _Riku…_

Riku, currently, slumps against the wall at his front door side.

“Riku?” Tenn calls softly, but the body barely moves in recognition to his voice, breathing short and labored, slouching more and more as seconds passes by.

“Riku!” Tenn’s mind finally snaps in his daze state, in time to stop his younger brother descent to the cold floor, effortlessly pulling him up and pressing against the wall.

It’s obvious by the glaze and unfocused look in his eyes that Riku is definitely not alright.

The questions is hanging on the tip of his tongue - _’What are you doing out in such condition? Why are you here?’ -_ got pushes back by the worry for his twin when he slumps forward, nestling his face in the crook of his neck, his burning forehead pressing right against his cheek.

“...Home,” Riku barely manages to say out loud. His voice is croak out between gasps of air.

Tenn doesn’t answer as he hauls his arm over his shoulders and supports Riku’s waist in a hug with his other hand. “What are you thinking, going out with this cold weather in this bad state?” Tenn murmurs, chastising him through the way inside of the dorm, adjusting his grip every few steps, heading to his room, in very gentle way in fear he may aggravate more his sick brother.

He carefully maneuver Riku over his bed, adjusting him carefully for a better and comfortable position. He also proceeds to do a quick check-up on the feverish younger twin of his.

Tenn sighs in relief though his face is still staring at Riku with unconcealed worry.

It’s just a fever. A medicine and a good night’s sleep is all the other’s need to recover.

But knowing Riku condition, anything can happen…

Tenn softly brushing the fringe sticking to the sweaty forehead away.

As if sensing someone’s presence at his personal space, Riku’s closed eyes flutters open for a moment, revealing a blazing carnelian filled with confusion, before they settles on Tenn’s face.

Tenn continues to gently strokes Riku’s sweaty forehead to ease his discomfort.

He wonders… if Riku still remembers him…

He stares as those daze eyes comes into akin recognition or sheer familiarity as he stares at him.

And when those chapped lips parts open and utters a single broken word, Tenn stiffens, eyes wide and staring into his - asleep little brother.

Tenn shakes his head and stands up as he remembers his state. “I need to prepare Riku something to eat once he wakes up before taking medicine.”

He quietly and quickly steps into the kitchen to gather some ingredients to make one - in the middle of the table, there’s already a prepared porridge waiting for him, stopping him from his tracks.

Tenn blinks owlishly at the still hot-porridge waiting for him to take.

Someone came inside and he doesn’t even notice, he’s too occupied fretting over Riku.

He also immediately notices the letter besides the porridge and the red ribbon been tied in the newly made porridge.

Tenn scowls, a suspicion starts forming his head.

Without any second thoughts, his hand darts to the letter and opens it, revealing a simple note inside which says:

_‘Merry X-mas, Tenn! I hope you enjoy your present in bed and make sure to handle Riku with care!_

_-Love,(Big Brother) Momo and TRIGGER!’_

Tenn instantly crashes the letter in his hand once he’s done reading, face darkening. “…So, this your brilliant idea, eh?”

Then - there’s a loud thump coming from his room, like something heavy fall to the floor, snapping him from his own thoughts.

At the thought of his brother, Tenn hurries back to his room and when he gets there, he finds, Riku on the floor, trashing in his sleep, mumbling incomprehensible things.

Not wasting anytime, Tenn helps his brother back to bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around him and making sure he’s comfortable enough.

Tenn’s frown even become more profound as soon as he notices, that Riku’s fever doesn’t go down yet instead it raises up which is not a good thing at all. He needs to subdue his temperature to a bit lower level and the only thing that can do that, is if Riku takes a medication.

He remembers the medicines are usually put in the kitchen and that he forgot to bring the porridge along with him though judging by Riku’s state - it will be impossible for him to eat the porridge so he’ll just put it aside for the other can do it later…

He quickly returns back to the kitchen to gather the medicine and water along with the porridge in case Riku wakes up enough to eat it.

With everything prepared, Tenn doesn’t waste time as he dashes back to Riku’s side and he silently set down the tray beside his desk as he walks over to the foot of his bed, staring at Riku with a conflicted gaze.

Riku must be awake to swallow the pills if he don’t take them now, his fever is already bad… it can be much worse later.

“Hey,” Tenn whispers, gently shaking the resting body. “I need you to wake up to take the medicine, Riku…” He tries it a few more times and almost give up when Riku’s eyes flutters, briefly revealing the brilliant red orbs hidden behind them.

“That’s it. Now open your mouth. The sooner you do it, the quicker you can go back to sleep,” Surprisingly, Riku complies, managing to part his lips enough for Tenn to pass the pill one at a time and help him to swallow them with water by massaging his throat.

“All done, that’s a good boy.” Tenn softly praises his daze brother. He soaks the small towel in the bowl he brought with him earlier, and puts it on the burning forehead as a finishing touch. “You can rest now, Riku.”

Tenn is about to leave in order to give Riku some space to rest when -

“Don’t go.” Riku manages to utter hoarsely, lightly grabbing on the cuff of Tenn’s dress shirt. “Don’t go… with that man, Please, T - Tenn-nii… This time, I won’t let you suffer in that man’s hands… Even if I…”

Tenn freezes, he’s not one to encourage with any physical contact with any other people. Yet, when it comes to Riku… He couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Was it the guilt and regret at his own previous thoughts? Or perhaps at the remembrance of the same desperate expression on his brother’s face which seems not to disappears over time even now? Should he be happy that he’s far away from Tenn so why is he desperately clinging to him and what those slip ups meant? He doesn’t know the answer. All he can do, is let himself swept away back to his own bed and waiting Riku settles down as he feels him close, caging Tenn from breaking free from his embrace for any escape route, and whispering in relief of ‘Tenn-nii’ on his lips as he falls back into sleep once again, a lone tear runs down in his cheek.

Tenn leans in, gently wipes Riku’s tears.

“...Even if you chase me away, I won’t let you go… As I promised. I will not leave you, Riku.”

Tenn vows quietly under his breath as closes his eyes, joining his brother to the land of dreams.

****…** **

****[** ** _Riku felt the temperature of Tenn’s forehead several times to make sure his older brother was fully recovered from his cold, then he sat next to him. “The porridge is cold now, I’ll heat it up later. Tenn-nii! So take your medicine!”_

_“No, I don’t need these anymore. I’m all better now.” Tenn refused to take them with his might._

_Riku replied in silence, yet he showed a determined attitude by holding the medicine and water for Tenn._

_They stared at each other for a solid minute, it ended up Tenn’s compromise, he took the medicine from Riku’s hands._

_“Now, that’s not hard isn’t it, Tenn-nii?” Riku beamed at him._

_“Who’s fault isn’t it that I caught a cold?”_

_“I’m sorry.”Riku puffed his cheeks. “I said I will take responsibility for Tenn-nii and I did!”_

_“Oh really now? Being pushy isn’t nice you know.”_

_“You’re like that to me, Tenn-nii!” Riku complained. “And if I didn’t, you won’t take them.”_

_“What a cheeky brat.”_ ****]** **

****

****…** **

Not from a far the others are checking secretly of the twins.

“Are you sure this okay, Momo?”

“Even if it didn’t ended up as planned, things went relatively well between them and soon, those two wishes will become one and comes true. All we need to do is help them attain that wishes…”

After saying that Momo pulls Yuki with him and winks at him. “Now, let’s go in our date, darling~”

Leaving the others to deal with twins.

“Oi! Momo-san! Don’t you dare leave us with those two brats!”

“Gaku!”

****…** **

****Extra 1:** **

One week ago, The two members of TRIGGER went to unannounced at IDOLiSH7’s dorm.

“Oi, Brat! I heard you are being stalked by some crazy fans of yours?”

“Gaku! Stop antagonizing Tenn-kun!”

“What? I’ve just telling what I heard from Nikaido.” Gaku stated in a matter of fact, completely ignoring Nikaido Yamato signaling him to stop speaking further but ultimately failed as soon as those words slips from his mouth, prompting him to backed away from their center’s darkening expression. “So, what are you planning to do?”

Tenn didn’t answer, his focus zeroing on the retreating leader of their group and let out a girl shriek upon meeting the murderous gaze of the younger idol, without giving any chance to let the man escape, Tenn dragged Yamato away from the group, ignoring his desperate plea of misery and trying to explain his way out. He called out for the others but they just shrugged him off, pretending not seeing him about to be murdered by someone.

“Traitors!”

Ryuu a bit looked anxious.

“What the hell just happened?”

Nagi just patted him in the shoulders. “Don’t worry, Yaotome-shi. It’s not your fault.”

“What?”

“What Rokuya-san trying to say it’s not your fault our center about to murder the leader of this group.” Iori informed him.

“Well, he deserved it. After all that matter is supposed to be still a secret but it been linked when Tenn doesn’t want the others to know especially with you guys because of Kujou.”

They all could hear Yamato’s screams in one of the rooms.

Tamaki, who just comes out from the bath. “What’s that noise? Is that Yama-san?”

Sougo raises the volume of the show in order to cover Yamato’s screams and lied with a straight face. “That must be your imagination, Tamaki-kun. It’s still too early for him to be up.”

“Oh,” With Sougo’s explanation Tamaki dropped the subject as he went to get his pudding.

Gaku winced. “Well, I’ll just treat him some time if he ever survive this incident.”

****…** **

****

****Extra 2:** **

****

“Hey, Iori. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Nii-san.”

Mitsuki looked at his brother, unconvinced.

“It just that I noticed… K- Riku-san acting a bit strange during one of their concert.”

“Oh wow, first name basis already. You two must be close… Are you really sure, you two are just friends?”

Iori face went a brilliant shade of red. “Nii-san!”

Mitsuki chuckled as he ruffled his brother’s hair playfully. “You’re so cute, Iori. I’m sure it’s nothing!”

Iori merely sighed, resigned but there’s a small smile forming his lips.

What the two brother’s didn’t know someone overhears their conversation.

****…** **

****

“Oh wouldn’t it be fantastic if the media found out your relation with Kujou -” The person’s voice abruptly cut off, as the other line hanged up.

Tenn ran for the elevator, hitting the button for the thirteenth floor as the person instructed where he should go.

The doors opened and -

Riku stood in front of him, looking (seemingly) unruffled. His shirt is been cut up and most of the buttons on them were gone, there a thin blood running down in his face and a cut from his right arm.

There’s man on the ground, obviously been knocked out by no other than his twin, who still holding a pipe in his hand.

“Oh,” The blank expression in Riku’s face eases off into a mild surprise.

Tenn was equally surprised as him.

“He’s going to used me against you.” Riku slowly explained as his expression came back from being blank. “And I can’t let him do that...”

Tenn stepped forward.

Riku stepped back, his eyes began turning hazy and his balance is a bit off. And before he could hit the ground as he losses his consciousness, Tenn managed to caught him in his arms.

“Riku…”

****…** **

****

****Extra 3:** **

“You’re leaving?” Momo asks casually as Tenn walks out the room, leaving Riku with the others.

“My presence will only make things uncomfortable for him.” Tenn answers not removing his gaze from his younger half, who’s a bit in a good mood upon waking up in IDOLiSH7’s dorm and completely at ease interacting with the others, his guard is down.

“Riku sure have a soft spot in your group, Tenn-kun.” Momo also take notices at this. “Especially at Iori-kun.”

At the mentioning of his sub-unit partner, Tenn scowls and it only makes Momo laughs in his face. “Now, now, Tenn-kun. No need to be jealous in Iori-kun. I’m sure Riku is happy to spend his Christmas with you the most.”

“I wonder if that is really the case?”

Tenn untangled himself before Riku can even wake up so not to make him uncomfortable with being him alone.

Momo stops from teasing Tenn as he notices his sombre air around him. “Riku loves you, Tenn. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“Then, why it turns like this?”

“I can’t answer that.” Momo counters. “But you already know the answer didn’t you?”

Tenn remains quiet.

“Aren’t you going to greet him?”

Tenn shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

Wordlessly, Momo’s ruffles Tenn’s head. “Someday, your wishes will come true. Don’t lose hope, Tenn.”

“I know.”

(Because Tenn can feel Riku’s truly cares and still loves him as his older brother even Momo doesn’t fully say it.

There’s a reason behind Riku’s actions and he have an inkling what is … And when the time is right, he will get his brother back!)

“For now this is enough.” Tenn smiles a bit.

Without any warning, Momo pulls Tenn with him, dragging him towards where Riku is.

“What are you doing?”

“As a thank you for my successful pair up with Yuki. Let me give you - your Christmas present!” Momo winks at the stupefied Tenn’s face, and giving Yuki a thumbs up. “Riku!”

Riku jerks up when the others instantly went away, face slightly stiffens as Momo drags Tenn with him at his direction.

Wordlessly, Momo embraces the two, encasing them both at his side and says heartily. “Merry Christmas, Riku! Tenn! Now smile at the camera~”

And twins, despite their inner own thoughts, did what Momo asked.

In the end, as expected, the picture turns out perfect.

And the twins, celebrated Christmas together for the very first time in their five year separation, and, both respective enjoys, and wishing deep in their heart that this moment lasts.

****…** **

****

****Starlight Wishes: End** **

****

****…****

****

****

****

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prompt from Secret Santa 2019 which I joined.  
> @ ScarDolphin224 - I am your Secret Santa. (Belated) Merry Christmas! And Advance Happy New Year! I am sorry for the super delay and I wrote this in rush plus it may turn out differently you requested but I do hope you still enjoy this.
> 
> And also, this kinda a special part for The Future Star Dreamer!
> 
> 12/29/2019


End file.
